Beautifully Undone
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Terrible at summarys...Just read it...I think it's pretty good...
1. Her Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation, Empitome Inc. does...  
  
Beautifully Undone

Chapter One: Her Life  
  
If you look at a photograph of Manuella Maria Santios from two year ago, you could use many words to explain her: sweet, nine, friendly, happy, pretty...Are a few. But, if you look at a photograph of Manny Santos now, well..there are not so nice, but some, things you can say: Hot, beautiful, slutty...Not to get too far into it.  
  
Whenever Manny walks through the halls of Degrassi Community School, she gets nasty looks from some people, from others she get whistles and asked sick things.  
  
Manny wasn't always like this, she wasn't always the croptop-mini skirt- thong wearing type.  
  
Her best friend was Emma Nelson, Degrassi's enviromentalist freak, as people called Emma behind her back. They met in kindergarden and clicked right away.  
  
Manny was just a regular girl, an invisible girl. By seventh grade, some things started to slightly change. She became part of Degrassi's Spirit Squad, one of the best on the team. So, she became friends with Paige Michalchuk, one of the most popular girls, in the grade above her.  
  
In eight grade, She was still beast friends with Emma and thanks to her, Manny met her first major crush: Craig Manning, he was sweet, cute and could sing, all that Manny wanted. But, she ruined her chance with him on their first date, which because of Manny's nerves, went terrible. Manny didn't thinks so though, she thought her first date went teriffic. But, Craig ended up breaking her heart.  
  
In ninth grade, Manny decided to change her look, because of one person: Sully Johansen, who turned out to be a conceded jerk.Manny's crush on Craig still lingered on, even though Craig was with Ashley Kerwin. When, ashley adn Craig got in a fight at Paige's sixteenth birthday party, Craig stormed out of the party. Manny, then knew it was her only chance with Craig, right then..So, she followed him.  
  
Manny ended up making a huge mistake: She slept with Craig. After that night, Manny kept having a secret realtionship with Craig. Which led to Emma and her not being friends, because Emma thought what Manny and Craig were doing was totally wrong.Manny's heart was broken again, when Craig said he would break up with Ash for Manny, but didn't. Craig continued to have a relationship with both Manny and Craig. Craig ended up losing both Ashley and Manny, because of that.  
  
Manny's life hit another low, when she found out she was pregnant with Craig's child. She had an abortion, even though everyone in school knew, because Ashley told them.  
  
That's why people think of Manny Santo's as a slut. She hates her life, everyday gets worse for her. She just wants things to be the way they use to be.  
  
A/N: I will up-date tommorrow. The rest of the story is in Manny's POV.


	2. Rumors and Reputations

Chapter Two: Rumors and Reputations  
  
I walked cautiously to school..I don't want to fall. It's the first day of school at Degrassi Community School, I'm in tenth grade now. My best friend Emma and I made up this summer, so she's meeting me at school.

This year I plan on being a by-stander not the center-of-attentiom. But, nothing ever works for menow, so I can't count on that plan working. Seeing Emma made me happy, she's the kind of person who makes you smile.  
  
"Hey, Manny" Emma said, happily  
"Hey..Don't ask about the clothes...I know it's weird seeing me look like my old self again" I said  
"No, It isn't..you still look great" Emma said, I smiled  
  
Emma and I walked into Degrassi. I prepared myself for the day had in store for me. Like I thought the first thing I heard was the word "slut." I cringed.  
  
After orinentation, I went to my assigned locker. I was one of the few un-lucky students to get assigned to a locker with someone else...the person was JT Yorke. I broke his heart last year, so, this might be pretty awkward for us.  
  
"JT" I said  
"Manny" JT said  
"How was your summer?" I asked  
"Good" JT said  
"Thats..Good" I said  
  
I had never know JT liked me, until he asked me out last year. I was going to say "_Yes_", but I was already Sully's girlfriend, so in my stubborn state-of-mind, I said "_No_" and Sully kind of told him off. I guess, I really break JT's heart and crushed his dignity.  
  
"um..I'll see you in homeroom" I said  
"Yup..You will" JT said, walking away  
  
I got my stuff, shut my locker and walked to Mr. Simpson's homeroom. I sat next to Emma. I ignored Mr. S's babbling and went onto my student account on the comupter in front of me. I looked at my d-mail, and had one new message:  
  
----  
From: haileyshultzzzzdegrassi.cu  
Subject: YOU  
  
Slut..I heard you're pregnant again....I knew you would stop while you were at it..I guess, the whole school showld know..News travel fast, remember..  
  
XOXO, Hailey Shultz  
-----  
Oh my God, that Hailey Shultz is such a bitch! I can't believe she said that! She wouldn't dare start an evil, decited rumor like that...She can't. I decided to send a d-mail to Emma:

----  
From: sMiLeYgUrLdegrassi.cu  
To: sparklespazdegrassi.cu  
Subject: Hailey Shultz  
  
Em...Hailey just sent me a d-mail..She siad she heard I was pregnant again, Which is a total LIE, and that she was going to tell the whole school! She is evil..Pure evil..The devil's spawn!  
  
-Manny  
----  
  
From: sparklespazdegrassi.cu  
Subject: RE: Hailey Shultz  
  
She's probably just trying to freak you out..Don't worry about it, Manny. She wo't say anything..Calm down, and listen to Snake talk.  
  
-Emma  
----  
  
Em's right, Hailey won't say a word. When homeroom ended, I walked into the hallway with Emma and we were wrong, Hailey had spead the rumor. I went to talk to Hailey:  
  
"Hello, Hailey" I said, trying to hold in my anger  
"What do you want?" Hailey asked  
  
"What's your damage? Why did you dpread that rumor about me? You know it isn't true!" I said, angerly  
"um..Emma, make your hussy slut friend leave" Hailey said, looking into er locker mirror  
"I am not a hussy or a slut now and never have been" I said  
"You see it one way, I see it another" Hailey said "Rumor come, Rumors go..Just look on the bright side"  
"God, you're such a bitch" I said  
  
I ran off, feeling sick to my stomach. I hate when people talk about me, even though I hide how I really feel with a smile. When I was pregnant and Ashley told the whole school during lunch in the cafereria, I ws so embarassed and felt like murdering Ash right there. I went outside to the school's botanical garden and sat on the bench, not realizing that JT was sitting there too, I fell right into his lap.  
  
"JT..I'm sorry" I said, getting out of his lap and jumping to the open seat next to him.  
"It's ok" JT said, laughing "Why were you running out here?"  
"I was trying to get away from Hailey" I said, JT nodded  
"Ah..She being her arrogant prude self?" JT asked  
"Yeah, totally" I said  
"I heard the rumor" JT said  
"God..I guess rumors do travel fast" I said  
"Especially at Degrassi" JT said  
"Who'd you hear it from?" I asked  
"Spinner and Jimmy, they were talking about it by our locker" JT said  
"Thats..Very like them" I said  
"Yeah, it is" JT said, smiling. I smiled back.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about being such a bitch to you last year" I said  
"It's ok..You just.." JT said, but I cut him off  
"I know, I broke your heart..and I'm really sorry about that" I said  
"You don't have to be, I'm over it now" JT said  
"That's great..Friends?" I asked  
"Friends" JT said  
  
I shook JT's hand and we looked straight into each other's eyes. I smiled.

"I'm going to go find Emma" I said  
"Ok" JT said  
  
I don't know what came over me right then, but I kissed JT on the cheek, I smiled at him and ran off. I could hear people talking about the rumor and laughing when they saw me. My five-minute high was ripped in two right then..and for some reason..I started to cry.


End file.
